Shoulder immobilizers are used to immobilize an injured or post-operative shoulder. Such immobilizers may be used, for example, after fractures or rotator cuff repair. Many of these devices utilize a neck strap for support, which can be very uncomfortable.
Some existing shoulder immobilizers utilize a fabric pouch attached to a bulky foam bolster. The bolster is positioned between the wearer's elbow and body. Such pouch/bolster designs easily move around a patient and do not provide adequate support or stabilization, especially while sleeping, which results in slower healing and pain. Other prior art immobilizers that do provide support are cumbersome and very restrictive and don't allow the patient to participate in daily or work activities, such as computer use or holding a cup of coffee.